


Timing is everything

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Time does *not* fly when you're *not* having fun.





	Timing is everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Timing is everything

## Timing is everything

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Pool side in Miami at a swanky hotel that´s paid for by someone else. Right now, I couldn´t care if you sued me. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: 

* * *

**0:00:00 BANG**

0:00:25 Oh my God! Be all right. Please be all right. 

1:33:41 Im so sorry. Please be all right, just please. What doesnt kill you makes you stronger. Except bullets. From my gun. My hand. And bullet wounds in your best friend. Does just surviving that make you stronger? I dont feel stronger. I dont think I feel much of anything right now. Is that shock? Maybe stronger will show up later. Maybe. 

2:15:10 Im in a hospital chapel talking to myself. Damn you, Benny. This is all your fault. 

2:17:36 Im sorry, Benny. I didnt mean that. I didnt mean any of this. You know that right? Right? 

3:50:03 How long can this possibly take? Doesnt anybody know anything? Hes my best friend, dammit! Im the only family hes got. 

5:44:57 Everyones telling me to go home. Even Inspector Thatcher showed up. Turnbull got me some coffee and a sandwich. I think I thanked him. Did I thank him? I should thank him. 

7:21:46 Theres some blood on my cuff. Its not coming out. What takes off blood? Bleach? Soda water? Who am I kidding? Ill never wear this suit again. 

8:00:01 Finally. 

* * *

End Timing is everything by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
